


Wool and String

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Cunnilingus, Dollification, F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Inanimate TF, Objectification, Puppets, Scissoring, Squirting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Mitzi the Flaaffy wanders into a haunted house, only for a Banette to tie her up in strings and turn her into a puppet.
Kudos: 11





	Wool and String

Screams echoed within the haunted house as Mitzi the Flaaffy found herself tanged among a mess of strings dangling from the ceiling. The humanoid sheep Pokemon tried to yank her arm free of the mass of threads, which seemed to *move* to wrap around her more and more, further restricting her movement.

"Let me go!" she shouted, hoping that whatever force had captured her could at least hear her pleas, if not be sympathetic to them.

She had only gone into the abandoned house to prove to herself that it wasn't dangerous. Sure, everyone knew it was haunted, but surely there was just some lonely Ghost-type Pokemon, right? She had strolled in, her short blue dress swaying with each fall of her hooves, calling out for the house's residents to come out. Surely they'd want to be Mitzi's friends. Who didn't want to be friends with a soft, cute Flaaffy like her?

Those presumptions evaporated as she continued to struggle in the center of that room, which itself seemed almost like a stage, the way the center of the room was a raised circle. But there was no audience to watch Mitzi's dance, or at least, none that had made themselves known to her. She called for help as, one by one, her limbs were completely immobilized. She found herself being pulled several inches off the floor, arms stretched out on either side of her, legs slightly parted.

Though the room was dark, the light emitting from the bulb-shaped tip of Mitzi's tail surrounded her in a circle of blue-tinted light. That was the one part of her she could still move, and it wagged back in forth in panic was more strings came down to straighten it out behind her. More still came to keep her head still, directing her face forward, forcing her to watch as something began to rise up from the floor, phasing through the solid wooden boards.

The ghost was surrounded in a purplish glow. Its body was made of a gray fabric, upon which glowed a pair of fierce pink eyes. Its mouth was nothing more than a shiny yellow zipper, glistening in Mitzi's light. As more of it rose up before the Flaaffy, she could see the entity's figure, with the shape of large breasts pushing out against the felt torso. Its arms stuck out on either side, the elbows at right angles with its mitt-like hands pointing toward the ground, as though the limbs were limp and being held up at the joint. Its figure slimmed out at the waist, before widening into hips and an ass that, while not as large as Mitzi's, were still thick and shapely, leading into legs that thinned out into little nubs where its ankles should have been. It was technically nude, though the fact that its body was made from cloth muddied that perception.

Mitzi knew about this type of Pokemon. Banette. According to folklore, they were said to have been born from haunted dolls abandoned by children. But those types of stories were never true... right?

The Banette laughed to herself, floating up to Mitzi, coming face-to-face with her. The Ghost-type was nearly a full head shorter than the tied-up Flaaffy, and floated higher off the ground to establish eye contact. It reached one of its arms over, barely moving its elbow as it did so, and pulled on its zipper-mouth, taking a deep, chilling breath as it opened.

"You're looking a bit... tied up, hehe," said the Banette, speaking in a whispering voice that didn't necessarily seem to come from its moving mouth, but from all around Mitzi.

"Aha, yeah, a bit," replied Mitzi, giving a slight laugh, hoping that this was just some game or prank on the ghost's part.

"You're like a little puppet," she said. She reached up, sinking her hand into the soft wool encircling Mitzi's neck. "Looks like some stuffing got out, though. Hehe."

"Uh, no, that's just my wool," said Mitzi, sweating. "Just flesh and blood on the inside, haha... ha..."

"Hmm... hehe..." The Banette pulled her hand back, seemingly thinking to herself. Then, she lifted her head, zipper-mouth curling into a smile as the strings ensnaring Mitzi began to glow with a pink light, lifting her higher and higher off the ground, spinning as she ascended.

Mitzi let out a shriek as the ground was suddenly much further away, barely able to kick her feet beneath her against the strings. She then looked up toward the ceiling, which seemed to stretch upward to dizzying heights. Mitzi swore that the ceiling hadn't been that high when she entered the room. The Banette floated up moments later, giving that breathy giggle at Mitzi's fearful sounds. She leaned in close, so much that Mitzi almost thought she was going to kiss her.

"I wanna play," breathed the Banette.

"P-play?" Mitzi gulped. "W-what kind of playing are we talking about?"

Banette gave no response. The strings continued to glow, and above Mitzi, they seemed to twist around one another in several groups, each one leading down to a single section of Mitzi's body. Each of her limbs, her hands and hooves, as well as her neck and head. They spun around one another from the top of the room, traveling down, coming together closer and closer to Mitzi herself, who was expecting pain as the strings tightened against her body. Yet, as they started to tighten around her, they somehow passed *into* her body. Mitzi only felt a slight tingle as this happened, and now there were several ghostly strings emerging from her body, like those of a marionette. Mitzi, still unable to move, glanced over at the strings coming out of her hand and elbow in awe, and just a tinge of fear.

The glow in Banette's eyes intensified, and the tension of the strings released. But rather than regaining control of her muscles, Mitzi's body simply went limp, arms sagging to the side, head tilting forward. Banette made a gesture, and the strings on Mitzi's elbows pulled, causing them to rise up as her forearms continued to hang. The string atop Mitzi's head pulled, bringing her head back up in a sort of rolling motion.

"Wh-wh-what's happening," said Mitzi, trying to move her muscles. She couldn't even *feel* her muscles. "Why can't I move!?"

The Banette giggled, and spun around in place as Mitzi's strings moved in a wide sweeping motion, spinning her around the room in a wide circle, like a toy airplane hanging from a ceiling fan, her limbs trailing behind her as she flew about head-first. She came to a rest back in the center of the room, body limp with the exception of her head, swaying in little circles from the centrifugal force exerted on her.

Then, the strings suddenly pulled in all different directions, putting Mitzi in a position as though she was laying on her back, limbs outstretched. Banette flew over her, landing on her soft belly. The shorter Pokemon leaned forward, resting is arms atop Mitzi's breasts, laying its head down to look Mitzi in the eye. Somehow, Mitzi was having a hard time getting words out of her mouth, flapping her lips in near-silence, as though her vocal cords had been muffled.

"Ugh, you're going quick," said Banette, poking Mitzi right in the nipple. The nubby finger sank pressed the skin down as though it were not made of flesh, but of soft plush material. Mitzi felt it, and there was still an arousing sort of sensitivity to being touched there, but it was very different from anything she was used to.

"Why do they always go so quick? Why can't you play longer?" Seemingly frustrated, Banette moved the strings again, spreading out Mitzi's legs. She spun around, resting her ass atop Mitzi's chest, legs on either side, and reached underneath the Mitzi's dress, pulling off her panties. She lifted up the short dress, exposing the Flaaffy's pussy. The Banette opened her mouth wide, and out slithered a thick, pink tongue, glowing with phantasmal energy. It ran itself along Mitzi's clit and lips, sending jolts of pleasure through her, to which she could not outwardly react beyond a slight change in expression, though her face was starting to grow stiff as well.

The tongue slithered inside Mitzi, filling her up like a thick cock as it began to slide in and out. Banette grabbed ahold of Mitzi's bare legs, which no longer felt like skin, but rather of soft felt, pressing in on itself like a plush doll as the ghost's fingers dug in. She drank hungrily of Mitzi, filling her mind—the only part of her untransformed—with pleasure beyond words. Mitzi's soul cried and moaned, rising to an inner orgasm as her wombspace became little more than a pocket.

Banette pulled her tongue out, worming its way back into her mouth. "Ah... fuck..." She floated about Mitzi, spreading her legs to reveal a little slit in her fabric, and manipulated Mitzi's leg to pull it straight up. She scissored the Flaaffy doll, pressing their doll clits together as she started to thrust into her. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she rode the inanimate approximation of a Flaaffy girl, fondling her breasts with one hand as the other rested on the doll's belly.

"F-fuuuuhhhk..." Banette fell forward, hugging the doll's waist and burying her head in its soft, plush breasts, thrusting her hips into the doll at intense speed. Banette felt an orgasm coming, and levitated her lower half above Mitzi, shoving a finger down at her clit, rubbing for several more seconds as she wailed into the doll. Orgasm took her, squirting glowing pink cum from her pussy and onto the Mitzi doll, glowing against her already-pink body. After several seconds, Banette settled back against the doll, drifting into a slumber...

* * *

Banette's interest in Mitzi didn't last long. Perhaps a week, maybe a month. As an inanimate toy, she was no longer especially perceptive to the passage of time. Unless she was being used, or had some kind of physical contact, she simply existed, letting time flow away from her.

She now sat in a dusty corner in an unused room in the abandoned house, gathering dust. There were some small tears in her body from some especially rough use, letting out stuffing. She wasn't sure how long she went untouched either, though it was certainly a lot longer than the time she spent being used.

Eventually, something changed. The spirit of an abandoned toy, craving contact, remembering pleasure, and spiteful of its old owner, stirred within the doll. Pieces of a yellow zipper materialized from thin air, forming a new mouth for the doll. Its eyes glowed pink, and it began to rise, still moving as it had remembered moving, on strings that had long since been cut. A hand reached for her zipper mouth, opening it wide for her to take the first time in ages.

The Banette-ified Flaaffy floated inches off the ground. She began to travel the still house, looking for any sign of the Banette who did this to her. Searching high and low, she didn't find a single soul, living or undead. She even called for her friend, in a tone that would have chilled the very bones of any living person. Nothing. Either Banette had moved on, or her soul had somehow passed on

Though disappointed, Mitzi was not sad. After all, she had the place to herself now. Her very own home.

She returned to the room where she had been turned into a doll, standing on the stage-like platform. She focused, and was able to manifest a bundle of glowing pink strings in her hand. She giggled, thinking of all the things she would do the next time she had a visitor.

She sensed something. Someone had entered her domain, immediately alerting her mind to their presence. Mitzi gave a wide smile as she floated up, passing through the ceiling, preparing to entertain her new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Mitzi belongs to @Staabula on Twitter.


End file.
